As the Digiworld Turns
by TADAHmon
Summary: Sequel to Data of our lives. If you haven't read it, I almost would tell you not to! There is character bios in here and whatever you missed is in that. This is kind of a soap opera like thing and I'd love to think it's ten times better than Data of our l
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Digimon, I only own some things from DOOL, and ATDT. Here's a special to catch you up on the characters.  
------------------------  
  
ATDT introduction/prologue/character bios of the main human characters/whatever you want to call it:  
  
Character #1  
  
Name: Amy Kinkade  
Known background: Her life has many, many bumps in the road. When she was a child and in a Christian kindergarden, she was searching for a birthstone ring that her mom had gotten her that she had lost and instead found a box. Although her Digimon, Spikeymon, tried to stop her, the inquisitive child was drawn to it and she picked it up, immediately recieving Tadahmon's spirit. Ten years later, her parents died in a car wreck on New Years Eve and around that time, Tadahmon had recharged her powers after so long of sharing Amy's energy. This was a kind of luck because this coincided with two different things: 1} Amy was now old enough to handle a Transfusional Digivolution and 2} Paucitymon attacked. After defeating him, a few years passed in some sort of peace until Davis recieved an invitation to Sora and Tai's wedding. After inviting Amy to go with him, they traveled to Japan but on the day of the wedding, the Transfusional leader, Abattoirmon, attacked, wrecking the festivities. After the Digidestined had evacuted, Tadahmon and Superspikeydramon Beast Mode took him on and, after a long battle, Spikey succeeded in finishing him off. Davis decided then to remain in Japan and broke up with her and Tadahmon was allowed back into the Digiheaven.   
Digimon: Spikeymon  
What she's doing currently: She still lives with her grandparents and goes to college and her life has been relatively quiet. How long will that last?  
  
Character #2:  
  
Name: Davis Motomiya  
Known background: When he was younger, his sister and he were held by Myotismon but thanks to the Digidestined of that time they were released. Just three years later, he became a Digidestined himself and recieved his Digimon partner, Veemon. They managed to beat the Digimon Emperor, Ken Ichijoji and later Davis was the first to become friends with him and their Digimon DNA Digivolved since they couldn't make it to Ultimate, or Mega, any other way. Working together, the Digidestined managed to defeat Malomyotismon and finish all evilness completely with help from Owikawa, or was it really gone for good? About a year later, he had to help Kari while they had been sent back to the Darkness Ocean by Daemon but then Davis got injured and fell into a coma after Veemon was deleted by Daemon. When they finally got rescued, Mrs. Motomiya was so worried she convinced Mr. Motomiya to order a personal helicopter and they flew to America so that Davis could get better medical treatments. He woke up just a week or so before Christmas but he had amnesia and couldn't remember anything of his past in Japan. His parents met the same fate as Amy's and he had no choice but to move in with Amy and her grandparents until his sister could get secure financially on her feet. Three years after this, Davis recieved an invite to Tai and Sora's wedding and invited Amy. When he remet Kari, she convinced him to go to the Digiworld and the three of them went together which was a good thing because a Transfusional attacked and Tadahmon defeated her easily. Because of the friction from this battle, the snow and ice had melted, revealing a Digiegg. It was Veemon's and as soon as Davis touched it, the little blue Digimon was released and Davis' memories finally returned, along with a hunger to remain in Japan, his home. After the wedding and the battle, he cemented these plans by moving in with the Kamiyas while his sister moved to Florida.   
Digimon: Veemon  
What he's doing currently: He dropped out of high school and started his childhood dream- a noodle cart! He still lives with the Kamiyas but now he makes enough money to generally support himself.  
  
Character #3:  
  
Name: Kari Kamiya  
Known background: In her younger days, she was a sickly, frail thing and got sick fairly easily. When she turned eight, her life took a turn for the better and she met her Digimon partner, Gatomon. When Wizardmon died trying to protect her and Gatomon from Myotismon, it gave her and Gatomon the inner strength for Gatomon to Digivolve to Angewomon for the first time. It wasn't long afterward that Myotismon was deleted by Angewomon's Heaven's charm attack. After this, the child arrived in the Digiworld with her brother and his friends. During the battle against Machinedramon, Piedmon, Puppetmon and Metalseadramon, she got sick again but, after the group was split up while Tai and Izzy tried to find medicine for her, she got well and used her inner strength to light the way to her brother. Once the group was rejoined, they defeated Machinedramon, Puppetmon and Ladydevimon and that only left Piedmon. During this battle, everyone but T.K. and Kari were turned into keychains. T.K. succeeded in protecting Kari and a bond was formed between the two. When this battle was finally over, the Digidestined were taken to another dimension where Apocalydramon was waiting for them. When they destroyed him, it seemed like the adventure was over for good and they'd never see their Digimon partners again but just three years later, the kids returned and Davis, Kari, T.K., Yolei and Cody comprised the second team of Digidestined along with their partners. On the three year anniversary of the defeat of Myotismon, the Digidestined met to celebrate and Kari and Gatomon were visited by Wizardmon's ghost. After this, they defeated Ken's creation, returning him to the kid that he was before his first visit to the Digiworld when he was four. The next thing was sending Daemon to the Dark Ocean and destroying Malomyotismon. Over a year passed from this before the Ocean beckoned at Kari again and she was sent back to it, along with Davis. After this, she started growing feelings for him based on sympathy and when he was moved away, she was devastated. When he returned, she was overjoyed to see that he was ok.   
Digimon: Gatomon  
What she's doing currently: She's going to high school and has decent grades, in the hopes of becoming a teacher in the future.  
  
Character #4:  
  
Name: Matt Ishida  
Known background: He was one of the kids who witnessed the battle of Greymon against Parrotmon and thus one of the eight to become Digidestined. After making it through his parents' divorce, he had become a serious-minded eleven year old that was pretty stubborn and thus a perfect one to fight with Tai over almost everything. When their fighting got to extremes, Matt even had Metalgarurumon attack Wargreymon but when the fight was interrupted, Matt decided he needed time to himself and left with Tsunomon. This caused Mimi and Joe to leave as well, leaving Tai, Sora, T.K., Kari and Izzy to themselves. As Matt mulled over things, his loneliness corrupted him and it took Gabumon to snap him out of it finally, releasing the darkness that was inside of him. Sora and T.K. then took him back to the battle against Piedmon where he helped Tai until he was turned into a keychain along with the majority of them. When the battle against Piedmon and Apocalydramon was finished, and three years had passed, Matt had changed considerly. He was a pretty famous lead singer of the band named Teenage Wolves. Although he didn't have a big part in helping the second team of Digidestined, he was the first to fight a Transfusional. Once June, whom he had been harboring slight feelings for, had left town, and the Wolves had officially broken up, he was at inroads with no where to go. He decided to make a fresh start and moved to Florida, starting work in Cape Canaveral as a simple janitor. Once he got enough money saved up, he started going to school again to become an astronaut. He had snuck to the Digiworld during Tai and Sora's wedding and came face to face with June Motomiya. After spending a few days together, the two decided to try a relationship with her moving to Florida so they could really have a better chance at accomplishing it.  
Digimon: Gabumon  
What he's doing currently: He's started college and is still working part time at the Cape.  
  
Character #5:  
Name: T.K. Takaishi  
Known background: When he was very young, his parents divorced and separated him from his brother, Matt. This caused Matt to be very protective of T.K. whenever he might see him. When T.K. was eight, the two were sent to the same summer camp where they were teleported to the Digiworld along with seven other kids, where he met his partner, Patamon, a Digimon who had major difficulty with Digivolving and he was the final one to Digivolve to any new level- Champion, Ultimate, Armor and DNA Digivolve. When Devimon split the Digidestined up, T.K. and Patamon were the only ones who were thrown the farthest from the others, all the way to Primary Village, where they had a fight with Elecmon, who became an ally after they beat him at tug-of-war and then he told them where Devimon was at. When they decided to travel to the mountain that Elecmon had mentioned to find the others, Devimon attacked them but then Matt and Tai arrived to rescue him and Greymon and Garurumon managed to keep him away from the humans until the others arrived. When all of the Digimon had been knocked down by Devimon and it seemed like the large demon would get T.K., Patamon jumped in the way and he was grabbed instead. As T.K. watched on in horror, Patamon began to Digivolve to Angemon and then succeeded in defeating Devimon but used all his energy and deleted as well. Thankfully, his Digiegg formed and it wasn't too long before he hatched and Patamon returned. After this, they fought Etemon and then Myotismon. When they returned to the Digiworld with Kari, the four Dark Masters were waiting for them- Piedmon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon and Metalseadramon. After destroying most of these, they were ready for the battle against Piedmon- their hardest battle ever. The majority of the Digidestined were turned to keychains and T.K. put it upon himself to protect Kari. When it seemed like Piedmon would get them too, Angemon Digivolved to Magnaangemon and used Magna Antidote to return the Digidestined to their full forms. Working together, the Digimon shot Piedmon into Magnaangemon's portal, making him disappear forever. After that, the kids returned to the real world and three years passed and then the kids returned to the Digiworld, reunited with their Digimon. During a battle with Blackwargreymon, Ankylomon and Angemon achieved DNA Digivolving, to Shakkoumon and this form came in handy when Daemon and his Daemon Corps attacked earth. He defeated Marinedevimon. After this all was done, T.K., along with Ken, rescued Kari and Davis from the Darkness Ocean when Daemon transported them there.   
Digimon: Patamon  
What he's doing currently: He's also going through high school, following through his dreams of becoming a writer.  
  
Character #6:  
  
Name: Mike  
Known Background: Nothing  
Digimon: Miniunimon  
What he's doing currently: He's a work at home website designer for a number of big-time companies.  
  
Character #7:  
  
Name: Erin  
Known Background: Nothing  
Digimon: Floramon  
What she's doing currently: She's a child therapist.  
  
----------  
  
ATDT, Ch 1:   
  
August 18th, 2007 started off normally enough. It was another really hot day, the kind where you don't wanna go outside or do much of anything so Grandma, Spikey and I had just spent the day in the house, watching t.v. and trying to keep cool.   
  
"It's so hot," Spikey spoke up, rubbing her two claws together.  
  
"Complaining won't do any good, Spikey, so don't," I responded wearily, sitting up straighter on the recliner that Grandpa usually sat in.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right," she responded grumpily, resting against the arm of Grandma's recliner. "Oh, well, I wonder if it's this hot in the Digiworld."  
  
I continued flipping through t.v. channels before passing the weather channel and noticing the temperature that flashed on the bottom of the screen. 'Look at that... 97 degrees...' Spikey's words finally registered with me and I glanced at her. "Hmm? Hey, Spikey, you think it'd be cooler in the Digiworld?"  
  
"It'd have to be," she sighed, standing up and looking at me.  
  
"Interesting," I responding, grinning. "You wanna...."  
  
"Go to the Digiworld, where it's cooler and we can have some fun?" she finished for me, rambling at a high speed.  
  
I nodded and laughed a little as she rushed to Grandma's computer.  
  
"Amy? Spikeymon? What're you two doing?" Grandma inquired, entering the room with a wet washrag wrapped around her neck.  
  
"Well, we're going to the Digiworld." I thought for a minute and then said, "Grandma, you've never been there. Why don't you come with? I mean, it'll probably be comfortabler there than here."  
  
She glanced at me and then at the computer and smiled slightly. "Well.... But aren't there evil Digimon there?"  
  
"You think I can't protect you?" Spikey demanded, feigning offense. She stood on the table with the computer on it, her paws folded stubbornly one over the other as she stared at Grandma.  
  
"Oh, what was I thinking?" Grandma laughed a little and then nodded. "Ok, I'll go. But let's leave a note for your grandpa."  
  
***  
  
About ten minutes later, Grandma, Spikey and I had traveled to the Digiworld.  
  
"This is much cooler," Grandma remarked, touching her short grey hair with her right hand as the wind struggled to blow it all around.  
  
"Yeah, it is," I agreed, looking down the beaten walk-path we were heading down.   
  
"Hmm?" Spikeymon looked around at the lush green trees and paused in walking, frowning intently. "Hey, I think we're heading for a Monomon village."  
  
"How can you tell?" Grandma asked.  
  
"Look. It's an M... marked on each tree on the left side of the path," she answered, motioning to the mentioned trees.  
  
Grandma adjusted her glasses and peered closer at it. "Oh, that it is."  
  
I glanced at the trees and wondered out loud, "Why do they put Ms on the trees?"  
  
Spikey looked up at me and shrugged her purple claws skyward before answering, "Well, it's either to say that it's a Monomon village or to say that Metalseadramon Angel Mode is watching over them."  
  
"Metalseadramon Angel Mode?" Raising my left eyebrow thoughtfully, I remembered our meeting after the battle with Vampdramon and shrugged. "I thought she watched over Digi-heaven, not some Monomon village."  
  
"Yeah, she does both. In fact, don't be surprised to see her here," Spikey answered, touching her white claws against the bark of a tree that was nearer to the path than others.  
  
'Great,' I thought as we continued on through the lane. I twisted the aquamarine ring on my finger and watched as a couple green bodied Freshes with bright red stripes played on the ground.  
  
"Hey, you two Monomon," Spikey suddenly called, staring at them.  
  
They rolled away from each other and stared at her. "What? You're interrupting a good game of tag," the first one announced.  
  
"Sorry, but how far till we get to your village?"  
  
"Oh, a few new-comers, eh? Well, we can lead you there. It ain't too far," the second one spoke up.  
  
"Ok."   
  
The two freshs hopped down the path a little ways ahead of us. "Ok, it's just past these trees," Monomon #1 said after about five more minutes.  
  
"Good, I need to sit down," Grandma sighed.  
  
"Bye!" Monomon #2 said as he and Monomon #1 returned to their game of tag.  
  
"They're cute," Grandma commented.  
  
"Christmas colors," I murmured, smiling slightly.  
  
She chuckled. "It's not even close to Halloween yet but they're all ready for the season, when it comes."  
  
"Oh, there it is," Spikey commented as we passed those trees and stared at the village.  
  
It was spotted in green and red... but when I looked closer, I realized it was just the Monomon inhabitants. Oops. Heh.  
  
"There are... a lot of them, huh?" Grandma inquired, adjusting her small light pink glasses again.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Spikey agreed, walking towards the nearest Monomon.  
  
"Ooh, visitors," the Monomon all started to chant, smiling gleefully.  
  
"You get the impression that they're lonely?" Spikey whispered to us and Grandma smiled a little and I just rolled my eyes.  
  
"What's got you all in an uproar?" I heard Metalseadramon Angel Mode ask as she walked out from behind some trees. "Uh... Amy?"  
  
"Hi, Angel," I answered nonchalantly, picking up a Monomon that was bouncing by my feet.   
  
She smiled a little and then glanced at Grandma and Spikey, who were both preoccupied with a group of the Monomon. "The Digidestined haven't been to the Digiworld in almost a year."  
  
I examined a section of my long hair and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
She stared at me and then looked up at the sky, strands of her blonde hair streaming over her tilted head. "I just worry," she mused, half to herself, half to me, "that more trouble may come. I thought that it was all over when Malomyotismon was deleted... I suppose that was everyone's hope... It didn't happen though. The Transfusionals... Who thought they would finally decide to attack?"  
  
I rubbed the tips of my hair over the Monomon, tickling her, and shrugged. "Well, Spikey and I'll come as often as we can."  
  
Metalseadramon Angel Mode nodded, smiling thankfully. "That's good, Amy. You never know when we'll need it."  
  
I nodded blandly and put the Monomon down as Grandma and Spikey rejoined me. "What do you say we go to Primary village and see other Fresh Digimon, Grandma?" I asked, glancing at her.  
  
She thought for a minute. "How far is it?"  
  
"Well, Spikey could always Digivolve and carry you," I offered, grinning a little impishly.  
  
Grandma glanced at Spikey and then back at me, whispering, "That little thing?"  
  
Spikey looked really offended this time and I thought her purple skin was about to turn to a red color. "I'm not little!" she huffed, standing on her forepaws to the tallest height possible, maybe two feet tall, counting the large spikes sticking from her sides.   
  
"Oh, that's right. I forgot, I saw you-- briefly-- when you fought Paucitymon..." Grandma tapped her head and smiled thinly. "Sorry, Spikey, I guess I just forgot."   
  
Spikey nodded, pleased, and rested her two paws back on the ground so she was standing on all four again.  
  
"Ok, let's go to the village. And if you can't go that far, Spikey can Digivolve and help you along." I rolled my eyes.  
  
End ch. 1 I'm starting slow and boring, so have patience, people... Next chapter will be a little better, I think-- no battles planned, BUT Davis and Amy come face to face with each other-- and Kari is there as well. Ouch. Heh. :D  
  
Davis: *walks in front of me, turns around* Aren't we already face-to-face? Now the fans don't have to wait!  
  
Oy. Davis... Why did Hirika wanna ever clone you?  
  
Davis: My charm? My intellect? My boyish charm?  
  
Do you HAVE any of those things?  
  
Davis: I like to think so.  
  
-_-;;  
  
Davis: Well, why do you keep me?  
  
Uh... Cause of your jacket!  
  
Davis: *thoughtfully fingers his flamed jacket* Oh, good reason!  
  
-_-;; 


	2. Ch 2

Takato: Last time, Amy was prompted to go back to the Digiworld, where she talked with Metalseadramon  
Angel Mode.  
  
ATDT ch 2: Hello, again...  
  
Obviously, not much had changed... for me or the Digiworld. It was just a short walk to Primary Village from the Monomon village-- only took about five minutes. A group of baby Digimon looked up when we arrived. A bunch of Spimon circled Spikeymon in awe, excited at what they'd look like when they finally Digivolved to Rookie. The remaining were shy and stayed away.   
  
"Hmm? Oh. Hello," Elecmon finally spoke up, coming out from some bushes.  
  
"Who's that?" Grandma whispered.  
  
"It's Elecmon, he watches the Digimon."   
  
"Oh."  
  
Elecmon looked back for a minute and then turned to us, explaining, "A couple other Digidestined were here but they left to look around."   
  
"Why don't more Digidestined come?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. No reason for them to, I suppose. It's pretty much the same thing: They're older now and can't spend as much time here any more."  
  
Spikey looked up from the Spimon,"And if there is trouble, what happens?"  
  
"Then the Digimon will have to defend themselves. We couldn't always depend on humans. No true offense," he added hastily, glancing at me.  
  
Grandma spoke then, "Are there many fights, with all these Digimon around?"  
  
"Oh. Yes. They never last for long, usually till one Digimon gets deleted." She looked a little confused at Elecmon's statement and he added, "Kind of like death but most times, a Digimon will return."  
  
"Oh."   
  
Spikey tapped one of the Spimon with her blue claws and it made a face at her, muttering, "Spi!" in a mad tone. Spikey grinned and turned to another Spimon when suddenly the other Spimon started scraping its spikes against her back, still mad. Spikey jumped a little and turned around, glaring at the Spimon.  
  
"Hey! Stop it!" Elecmon roared, leaping between Spikey and the Spimon. "What do you think you're doing, bullying that poor Spimon?" He frowned at her as the Spimon smirked behind her back.  
  
"Ah--!" Spikey exclaimed, wide eyed. She walked back to me, mumbling something about it being the oldest trick in the Digiworld. "All I did was poke it," she grumbled defensively.  
  
"Yeah," I answered, grinning a little.  
  
"Not funny," she hissed.  
  
"Sure." I tried to look serious then, inwardly laughing.  
  
Elecmon returned to us and glared suspiciously at Spikey before turning to me. "Weren't you the one with a Digimon spirit? A Tranfusional?"  
  
I looked up at the sky. "Yeah. I did."  
  
"You did?" he repeated. "What happened to it?"  
  
"She left, about two years ago. She returned to the Digiheaven."  
  
"Oh." He sighed and thought, 'Great.' 


	3. Ch 3

--I've decided to try my hand at third person writing. No more of this story through my character's eyes. I write other stories in third person and it seems ok. :| --  
ATDT, Ch 3: I can't stay away  
  
Takuya: Last time, Amy, her grandma and Spikey played with a group of Spimon in the Primary Village.  
  
Kari stood by the computer that fit on a small desk in the Kamiya living room, waiting for Davis. They were supposed to go to the Digiworld and, it had been so long since either went, they were gonna make a day of it.  
  
"He's late," Gatomon said, licking her paw in a bored fashion. "Let's just go without him."  
  
"Oh, we can give him five more minutes. He's always late."  
  
"Ok, fine."   
  
Kari played with a small pink barrette in her brown hair, clasping it and unclasping it. Gatomon also continued licking her paw.  
  
"We're here!" Davis and Veemon yelled, running in about two minutes later.  
  
"About time," Gatomon grumbled, leaping up onto the desk.  
  
"Where were you?" Kari asked.  
  
"I had detention?" Davis offered.  
  
"Davis, you don't even go to high school," Kari said, sweat dropping.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Well, let's go!" he exclaimed, holding his blue D-3 out towards the screen. "Digiport open!" Immediately, a beam shot from the D-3 and they were sucked into the computer as a rainbow of data swirled around them. Kari landed on her feet but Davis fell on his butt as soon as they arrived. Kari rolled her eyes as Davis stood up and looked around, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"It's the Primary Village," Gatomon commented, staring at blocks and toys that hung from tree branches in place of green leaves.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Kari nodded.   
  
"C'mon!" Davis yelled. "Race ya!" He and Veemon then rushed towards the enterance as Kari glanced down at Gatomon, who was shaking her head.  
  
"Babies," she scoffed, scratching at the ground with her paw.  
  
"Come on, Gatomon," Kari said, smiling. The two walked into the village and looked around. Groups of different Fresh Digimon were boucing up and down on soft green grass and some were laying in little brown cradles.  
  
"Yu? Yu! Yu..." A small white Digimon with wide, black eyes and small patches of pink on her cheeks bounced over to Gatomon and started bouncing up and down. "Yukimi!"  
  
Gatomon blinked her wide blue eyes once. "It's a YukimiBotamon." She looked up at Kari. "That's my fresh."  
  
Kari leaned over and picked the Digimon up. "Aw, it's cute," Kari said, running her fingers over its soft white fur.  
  
"Yes, it is," Elecmon's voice said, as the wild looking Digimon came forward.   
  
"Oh, hello, Elecmon."  
  
"Hello, Gatomon; Kari." He paused and looked around. "What a busy day for the babies."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gatomon inquired.  
  
"We've had other visitors, too, you see. Ah, what was her name again? Hmm. Oh yes. Amy. And her Digimon."  
  
Kari blinked. "Amy?" It was easy knowledge Amy didn't like Kari. Especially since Davis had to live with the Kamiyas when he decided to return to Japan. Since his parents had died and June wasn't going to return to Japan, he had no where else to stay. Besides, living in Japan would give him more of a chance to start his noodle cart that he had wanted for so long.  
  
"Did I hear my name...?" Amy had followed Elecmon and heard Kari say it but didn't recognize the voice. Freezing, she stared at the short haired girl and frowned. "Kari."  
  
"Ah, hi, Amy," Kari said, trying to sound light, though there was tension thick enough to cut with a knife.  
  
Amy blinked, her green eyes darkening suddenly.  
  
"Amy?" her grandma asked, standing behind her. "Who's this?"  
  
"This is Kari," she answered, emotionless.  
  
"Oh... Ohh," it suddenly hit her as she thought about the things that Amy had finally told her about how she and Davis had broken up.   
  
"Hey, Kari, where... Amy!?" Davis exclaimed, running in.  
  
Amy closed her eyes. "Hi, Davis." She sighed. 'Well, i this /i is fun...'  
  
Veemon stared at this group and lisped, "Hi, Shpikey."  
  
"Hi, Veemon," she said softly, uncomfortably digging her blue claws into some soil.  
  
Silence reigned over them as they all looked everywhere but at each other.  
  
"Amy, maybe we should go..." Mrs. Mitchells said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Ok, Grandma," she agreed heavily, turning from the two Digidestined that had ruined this little trip for her completely.   
  
Spikey stared regretably at Veemon and then ran to her partner and climbed up onto her shoulder, not noticing when her spikes scratched Amy's skin. "Yeah, let's go."   
  
As they walked off, Davis glanced at Kari. "Um... That... was fun, huh?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," she said.  
  
"Very," Gatomon said sarcastically. 


	4. ch 4

Takato: Last time, Davis and Kari went to the Digiworld just to meet up with Amy there  
  
ATDT, Ch 4: Where is she now?  
  
When the three returned to their home in Peoria, Mrs. Mitchells seemed a little thoughtful but she just smiled at Amy and then returned to her chair to watch TV while Amy and her Digimon walked through the house and entered her bedroom.  
  
"Amy..." Spikey paused as her partner fell onto the bed, face down.  
  
"Ya?"   
  
"Was it uncomfortable back there, or was I imagining things?"  
  
"Oh, you're silly, Spikey." Amy grunted, sitting up.  
  
"I know," the Digimon responded, leaping onto the unmade bed. She noticed a glow from Amy's pocket. "What's that?"  
  
Amy shrugged and, standing up, pulled her Digivice from the pocket of her jeans. It was glowing and-- oddly enough-- trembling every once in awhile.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"How would I know?" she responded wearily. "They might want us to return to the Digiworld..."  
  
"Should we?" Spikey asked, glancing over at the computer that sat on on a desk by the door.  
  
"I dunno. What do you think?" she asked, walking past the desk and towards her closet to look for some comfortabler pants than the stiff jeans.  
  
"I'm ready if you are."  
  
"I dunno. I think I've had enough of the Digiworld for one day," Amy muttered, looking over her shoulders at the purple spike covered Digimon.  
  
'Oh, that's not selfish,' the Digimon thought sarcastically to herself but murmured, "Ok, I understand."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Amy walked back to the bed and picked up her silvery Digivice before putting it in a desk drawer. 'Leave me alone,' she thought, ignoring the tinge of guilt that had filled her. 'It can't be THAT bad...' Rubbing her hands over her bare arms, she laid down on the bed and, turning on the tv, watched some show before fatigue covered her and slowly closed her heavy eyelids...  
-----  
  
A world of dreariness and despair showed itself to her, as she narrowed her eyes and looked around. Darkened tree trunks poked up from the earth, looking like twisted things you'd see in a scary movie or so. Grey clouds rolled over the horizon, looking as if they brought the scare of rain and storms but what was storms to a world that was so dead, no growth could relieve it? The ground, once covered in fresh green grass, was now simply a dark grey color that, also, was probably once moist, brown soil full of creeping Digimon. As she continued looking around, she finally noticed a movement and walked towards it, noticing the weak motions of a Digimon who might be nearing deletion.  
  
"Amy...." it whispered and, as she neared, she discovered it was Spikey. The Digimon-- no wonder she hadn't recognized her at first-- was weak and the bright blue shine was gone from her eyes as she stared up with almost dead, grey eyes. Her fur also was scraggily going in every direction and a few of her spikes were bent. It also looked as if her claws had been severely broken.  
  
In shock, Amy leaned down to her Digimon and rested a hand on the trembling creature's abdomen area. "What happened?" she murmured.  
  
"The Digiworld.... was attacked... Why were you so selfish?!" the Digimon weakly berated her partner.  
  
"Wha...?" Amy blinked. Ok, so she was selfish.... She....  
  
"You could have stopped this," the Digimon groaned. "I came to stop it myself but..."  
  
"Spikey!" Amy groaned. "You should've known better..."  
  
"No, you should have," she whispered, before glowing momentarily and then deleting.   
  
As the data brushed past Amy, the Digidestined blinked as a couple tears rolled down her cheek.  
---  
  
Immediately, she sat up in bed, tears almost truly pouring out of her wide, green eyes. The dream-- nightmare-- had caused her to sweat a lot and she wiped her hand over her face.  
  
Spikey, who had almost been knocked clean off the bed when Amy sat up like that, clawed her way back to safety and stared at Amy. "What happened!?"  
  
"I dunno," she murmured, staring at the desk drawer, which, in the darkness, was showing a faint glow through its cracks. "But I think we should go to the Digiworld..."  
  
"At this time?" Spikey asked, glancing at the clock which read 12:19 A.M. "I'm in!" she exclaimed, leaping into Amy's arms.  
  
"Ok then," she murmured, turning on the computer. "We have to be quiet till we get to the Digiworld. Grandma's probably asleep," she told Spikey, pulling the ever glowing Digivice from the desk drawer.  
  
"Ok. Mum's the word," Spikey said. "A word from England but a word none-the-less."  
  
Amy rolled her eyes at the Digimon as she typed in her password and waited a little longer for the computer to start. 


End file.
